


The Beat Goes On

by LadyMcLennon



Category: Beady Eye (Band), Heavy Stereo (Band), Oasis (Band), Ride (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for all the dialogue!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcLennon/pseuds/LadyMcLennon
Summary: Andy is new to Oasis. He came in right after the new rhythm guitarist did. Andy had never thought of any man as pretty or even attractive, really. But that was before he met Gem. The same went for Gem. He was as straight as you could get. But he was about to get all bent out of shape when Andy shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the bands or characters represented here in this story. Written purely for the entertainment of both myself and others.

*Andy's POV*  
I had never been more nervous in my entire life. I was about to audition for Oasis. They were literally the greatest band in the world! Well, next to the Beatles, of course. I had to learn how to play the bass in under a week. But that's alright! It was all worth it. I now know all the bass lines to every Oasis song written thus far. I walked into Olympic Studios, wandering back to the place Noel Gallagher had told me to meet him. With shaky hands, I grabbed the door handle and entered. I looked up, seeing Noel Gallagher, the drummer Alan White, and a man who looked vaguely familiar. Noel stood up.  
"Glad you could make it, lad!" Noel greeted holding his hand out for me to shake it.  
I shook his hand, "Glad you called!"  
"Andy, this is our drummer Alan," Noel introduced.  
"Hello," I said shaking his hand.  
Noel pointed to the guy who had brown hair and brown eyes, "And that's Gem. He's new as well."  
"Hi," I said sheepishly. Why am I so nervous?  
"Nice to meet ya', mate," Gem said holding his hand out which I took into my own. Wow, for a guitarist, his hands are really soft! Wait, what?  
"Likewise," I said smiling.  
"Well, welcome to the band," Noel said.  
"Wait, I'm in? I don't have to, y'know, play?" I questioned.  
Noel shrugged, "If you want to."  
I laid my case down and opened it. I took out my Burns London Bison bass. It was amazingly beautiful.  
"Wow, that's a nice bass, mate. What kind is it?" Gem asked.  
"This beauty is a Burns London Bison," I replied putting it around my neck, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.  
"Nice," Gem complimented.  
"'Ey, Gem, grab yer' guitar and jam with Andy. I need to see how it all sounds together," Noel said.  
Gem got up, "Okay." He bent over to get his guitar. My eyes went straight to his backside. It was a force of habit! He did have a nice ass, honestly. What?! What am I saying?! I withdrew my gaze when he turned back around. "What song do ya' want to do?" Gem asked.  
"Uh, 'Listen Up'. That is if you don't mind," I replied. I just really liked the bass work in that song. It was intricate and I was feeling a little bold. I wanted to show off a bit.  
Gem smiled, "Sure! That's a great tune."  
"Only because I wrote it," Noel said smugly. We all laughed.  
Gem and I set up our equipment. We tuned our instruments. Alan picked up a tambourine to help us with the beat and the count-in. 

*Gem's POV*  
I sipped my coffee while listening to Noel gripe about his little brother Liam not showing up. Today we were supposed to be auditioning for a new bass player but Liam didn't make it in.  
"Probably hungover. Stupid cunt," Noel grumbled.  
"It'll be alright, Noel. You didn't need him when you interviewed me," I said.  
Noel nodded, "Yeah, you're right."  
We carried on a conversation about various music artists. That's when he appeared. We all turned our heads to the door when we heard it open. A very tall fellow with wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes entered. He was immensely skinny. He looked malnourished almost. He looked so very familiar to me. This was the guy from Ride! I loved that band! He was one of the guitarists. What the hell was he doing auditioning to be a bass player for? We were all introduced. Andy! That was his name. We got acquainted with one another. Then, Noel suggested for me to play a song with him so he could hear how we would all sound together. Andy wanted to play 'Listen Up'. That tune was on Masterplan. It was a great song, too. We strummed our guitars. My eyes couldn't break away from Andy as he played his bass. We suddenly started singing the lyrics together. Wow, we sounded great. I wasn't sure how to feel in this moment. My eyes seemed to be glued to this guy. But why? I got sidetracked and bummed one of the notes. We both stopped playing. I felt my cheeks heat up with pure embarrassment, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry."  
Andy shook his head, "No, it's okay. We all make mistakes. We're only human." He smiled warmly at me. I grinned sheepishly.  
"Well, I've heard enough. I love it," Noel complimented.  
Andy looked so excited, "Wow! Thank you, Noel! I promise, you won't be disappointed."  
Noel smiled, "I hope not."  
Andy was so adorable. How could I possibly think that this guy, this man, this dude, this fucking male was adorable?! I'm supposed to be into birds! We ended up spending the rest of the day together at the studio. Then, Noel suggested that we go out to the local pub to celebrate Andy's acceptance into the band. Noel went off to call Liam to invite him. We all made our way to the bar.  
Andy took a place next to me at the bar. We ordered our drinks. "You know, I feel like I've seen you before," he said.  
I looked at him, "Yeah? I was in Heavy Stereo. We supported Oasis at one point. You may have seen me there."  
Andy hummed, "Mm, no. That's not it."  
"I came to see one of your gigs when you were in Ride. We met then, I believe," I said.  
Andy nodded slowly, "Yeah, that must've been it. Although, I can't really remember it."  
I laughed, "That's alright."  
"Yeah, well, I feel all bad now because I can't remember. I'd hope I'd remember someone like you," he said.  
I looked at him in confusion. I wasn't sure if he meant that as an insult or not. "What do you mean by that?" I asked a tad defensively.  
Andy shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I mean that you're too memorable to forget."  
My features softened. "Oh. Well, thanks," I replied.  
We started a conversation about how we got into music. Many drinks were had. At some point, I remember leaning into Andy and giggling like some school girl. Everything after that was just a blur.

***  
Gem and Andy staggered down the hall of the hotel Andy was staying at. Andy had a little bit of a hard time getting the door unlocked. But they got in nonetheless. Gem suddenly put all of his weight against Andy. Andy was being pinned to the wall by the older man. Gem's warm lips found Andy's in an instant. Andy made no attempt to push the rhythm guitarist away. Instead, he eagerly accepted him. They stumbled back onto the bed. Gem pushed Andy back on the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling the younger man's thighs. Andy grabbed the hem of Gem's shirt and pulled it off over his head. Andy carelessly tossed the shirt across the room. Andy's hands rested on Gem's waist, rubbing the smooth flesh up and down. Gem leaned down and kissed Andy again. Andy bucked his hips up into Gem's groin. Both men groaned at the friction. What was happening to them? The whiskey suddenly took a strong affect on Gem. He got dizzy and collapsed against Andy. Andy was confused. What just happened?  
"Gem?" he asked in a slight slur. No response. "Gem?" he asked again. Gem snored into the crook of Andy's neck. Andy wrapped his arms around Gem and fell asleep himself.  
The next day, they were so appalled to see how they were entangled with one another. "What did you do to me?!" Gem shrieked.  
Andy held his hands up, "Nothing! I promise!"  
The two guitarists could barely look or speak to each other for a couple of weeks. Noel was concerned that they didn't like each other anymore. But that wasn't the case. They were trying to figure their feelings out.

Gem walked in the dressing room before a gig one night. Andy was the only one in the room. Gem closed and locked the door. Andy looked up from his guitar magazine. "We need to talk," Gem stated.  
"Okay. About what?" Andy asked.  
"Us," Gem said crossing his arms. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry for freaking out the other night. But I don't know what it is I'm feeling. I've never felt this way about any bloke. It's fucking weird, man. And don't tell me you don't feel anything. I know you do."  
Andy put his magazine down, "Okay. Okay, yes I do feel something. But I don't like guys! I've always liked girls. But you... you've done something to me. And I can't say I don't like it. I do."  
Gem smirked and went over to him. He took a place next to him, "Y'know, I'll try anything once." He leaned in and so did Andy. Their lips locked. Gem put his hands on either side of Andy's face and deepened the kiss. Andy lied back slowly, Gem's lips still attached to his own. They stayed that way for a while until a knock on the door made them jump apart.  
"'Ey! Open up!" Liam called.  
Gem hurriedly got up and opened the door.  
"The fuck you got the door locked for, mate?" Liam asked walking in.  
Gem shrugged, "Sorry. Force of habit."  
Liam just grunted in response and sat next to Andy. The bass player was now sitting straight up. Noel joined them a little later. They sat around making light conversation. Then it was time to go onstage. Liam and Noel left the room.  
Gem went to leave too but Andy grabbed his wrist. Gem looked back at him. Andy pulled him in and kissed him gently. "For good luck," Andy whispered when they pulled away. Gem giggled and kissed Andy on the cheek. Then they went onstage. The whole gig, Andy and Gem couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They kept grinning at each other and laughing. This was the start of something beautiful.

**2009**  
Oasis was over. Noel and Liam had their final fall out. Noel was done. The Gallagher brothers left the venue. The newest drummer Chris left after he realized that it was really over. Andy and Gem were the only ones left. They were sitting beside each other. They hadn't said a word to each other for an hour.  
"Andy..." Gem whimpered out.  
Andy looked over at his boyfriend. Tears were pooled in the guitarist's brown eyes. "Baby, what's the matter?" Andy questioned pulling Gem into a hug.  
"W-What's gonna happen to us? This is all we have. This is how you and I got together. Now... it's all over," Gem said tearfully.  
Andy held him tightly, "Baby, just because Oasis is over doesn't mean that we are. We didn't build our relationship on Oasis. We built it on love. We'll get through this."  
Gem sniffled,"You really think so?"  
Andy kissed the top of his head, "I know so."  
2011 arrived. Gem, Andy, Liam, and Chris started a band called Beady Eye. It was so much fun! Gem and Andy were happier than ever. They loved writing songs together. But three years later, it ended. Beady Eye broke up. Andy decided to go back to Ride. Gem and Andy were still together. It was now 2016. Gem was 50 and Andy was 46. They both had grey hair. But they didn't care. They were so very much in love.  
The couple went out to Camber Sands beach early one morning. There was no one else there. Just the two of them. They stood at the shore line, watching the beautiful sunrise. Andy put his arm around Gem's shoulders. Gem sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist. "Hey, Gem?" Andy asked.  
"Hm?" Gem hummed.  
"I love you, y'know," Andy said.  
Gem smiled, "I know. I love you, too."  
"I, uh, wanted to ask you something," Andy admitted.  
Gem looked up at him, "What's up?"  
Andy stepped back and got down on one knee.  
Gem's eyes widened in surprise.  
Andy reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. "Colin Archer, for the past 16 years, you've made me the happiest man alive. I love you so very much. I want you to stay in my life until the end of our days. Gem, will you marry me?" Andy proposed.  
Gem nodded eagerly, "Yes, Andy! I'll marry you! Although, I never thought I'd be marrying a man."  
Andy laughed and stood up. He slid the ring on Gem's ring finger. "I never thought I'd marry a man either, honestly. But you're pretty just like a girl so it works out okay," Andy joked.  
Gem laughed and kissed him, "Shut up."  
And there it was. Andy and Gem got married at the courthouse. Andy became Mr. Andrew Piran Bell-Archer and Gem became Mr. Colin Murray Archer-Bell. It was a match made in heaven. Nobody knew of their relationship. Not even the Gallagher brothers and they were their closest friends for the highlights of their relationship. Nonetheless, Andy and Gem lived out their days in sheer bliss. Nothing would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this terrible writing. But I've had writer's block for days and I'm hoping that by getting this out, I'll be able to write better. Cheers. :/


End file.
